User talk:Underscorre
RE: Sort and Categories Now that I think about it, I have noticed that when I edit the last line in stories, it interprets it as re-adding the categories. I'm not sure though, can I run some tests? MrDupin (talk) 10:19, May 24, 2015 (UTC) :In the sandbox, can I do anything I want without effecting the wiki? Eg. adding categories, general edits etc? MrDupin (talk) 10:27, May 24, 2015 (UTC) Re: Page Moves Ok, that's good to know, thanks. SoPretentiousTalk· 14:36, May 24, 2015 (UTC) Wondering Two questions: (A) This is a three part question. What is that page titled "underscore.common.js" for? Should I add that page myself? What are the best tools from that page? (B) What is the difference between that page and "underscore.wikia.css?" :Thanks, that's very useful.17:28, May 24, 2015 (UTC) ::Alright, thanks. 19:07, May 24, 2015 (UTC) SoPretentiousTalk· 16:28, May 24, 2015 (UTC) Protected Page Can you unprotect Herbert West: Reanimator? I would like to edit it. By the way, this week I will have a lot of time in my hands. Is there any way I can be more helpful than cleaning up the HPL category coding? MrDupin (talk) 18:05, May 24, 2015 (UTC) :You can protect the page again if need be, although I'm not sure why it was protected in the first place. Anyway, I'll see what I can do about the category. Thanks. MrDupin (talk) 19:37, May 24, 2015 (UTC) I've decided to bring my stories to you I would like you to read all of these when you find the time. Your input would be greatly appreciated, as I feel that you have a unique insight into the quality of a pasta that astounds me at times. #Caffeine #Crescent Forest #Para-Phenomenal #My First House « tentious» 07:47, May 25, 2015 (UTC) The Thing in Purple When they said "May 25th," did they mean by the end of today? I'm just making sure, as while I am making the edits at the given moment, I have some business to attend to today with family, it being Memorial Day. Thank you for the information. I just need to know how exactly I make a deletion appeal (and whether "before the day began" means in your time zone or mine, as the time shown for your messages never matches the current time it is for me). Thank you once again for all of your help. (And I apologize for forgetting to sign the last couple of messages I've sent.) If it's not a bother, how long does the deletion appeal take to be reviewed and considered? Grantdomo (talk) 09:36, May 25, 2015 (UTC)Grant Hello, Thank you for editing my stories. I am still new to this since I do not post often and I will most certainly review the rules to enusre that I am following them. Mrhuddaknic (talk) 09:43, May 25, 2015 (UTC) Arthax Is there a reason why this page is default-sorted as 'creaky pasta'? MrDupin (talk) 15:09, May 25, 2015 (UTC) Ash's Coma Can you remove the 'Reality' tag from Ash's Coma? The pasta is a theory (correctly tagged) about Pokemon, which last time I checked isn't real. MrDupin (talk) 19:44, May 25, 2015 (UTC) :I already removed the reality tag as theory covers the theme fairly well. I think the reality tag is more for stories set in our universe and not a tv shows' setting. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:49, May 25, 2015 (UTC) thanks What a compliment! thanks for reading, always appreciated your feedback Alstinson (talk) 03:47, May 26, 2015 (UTC) HI THERE UNDERSCORRE! I was just wondering if I could ask you something. Ummm... Where can I find the rules when writing a story? I was thinking that it would be better if I wouldn't get any errors for my upcoming pastas. Anyway, thanks for your future reply :Done. « tentious» 10:09, May 26, 2015 (UTC) TheStupidCupcake (talk) 09:06, May 26, 2015 (UTC) TheStupidCupcake this pasta Sid's Video is the next in a series of pastas, the prequel is locked, so would you add a nav template to the bottom? Lost Episodes There's no mention of there being a sequel anywhere on the pasta. :This one also has a sequel, with no mention of the next pasta in the series The Stairs and the Doorway. 11:30, May 26, 2015 (UTC) :I also noticed all the chapters in Bram Stoker's 'Dracula' do not have nav-templates. It's not a huge deal, but it is a little easier to have a nav-template take readers to the next page, instead of clicking back to the main page where all the chapters are located. That's what the nav-template is for, right? It's not that much work to add them. 11:48, May 26, 2015 (UTC) :Storage 15:06, May 26, 2015 (UTC) « tentious» 10:56, May 26, 2015 (UTC) Sorry about those puns I hope you didn't get too hurt in the cross fire. I just submitted my entry for Koromo and Empy's song contest: Under a Rotting Sky. I think it is easily the best pasta I have ever written. I'd love to hear what you think. Thanks. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 16:59, May 26, 2015 (UTC) Nav Could you add the nav template to The Buzz? It has a sequel, The Buzz (Part 2). MrDupin (talk) 17:07, May 26, 2015 (UTC) ok I thought that was for admin-use only. :There's a locked pasta without a nav template, The Theater sequel is The True Story of the Theater would you add the navigation? 17:59, May 26, 2015 (UTC) « tentious» 17:50, May 26, 2015 (UTC) I don't know if I'm going to leave that picture like that in Nightingale I understand what you are doing, trying to make it neater and more pasta-like. But the feeling I was going for was like a photograph in a file, seperate from the interview. Also, making it smaller makes it hard to notice that it really is a 1910 photograph of an actual Victorian mansion in Eureka California (but this one didn't burn down and is still there). I know you are trying to help because you know how I'm terrible at formatting and all (I had to skype Jay to learn how to add that caption lol). If I do decide to change it back I just wanted to let you know why. Thanks, buddy HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 18:12, May 26, 2015 (UTC) Extension Hook Problem I`m having trouble making stories. Ever time I try to make a story then upload it. It says something about a Extension Hook. What is that exactly? I would be glad to know. Other than that I have nothing else to need help with. JefferyTheVideoGameGuy78 (talk) 19:09, May 26, 2015 (UTC)JefferyTheVideoGameGuy78 Help? So this'll sound pretty dumb I guess, but in my defense, this is the first time I have ever used a wiki, and I figured, since I did it wrong the first time, that I should ask. So (I think) you had told me that I posted "Yellow Butterfly" into the wrong place - and I was wondering, because of that, do I re-upload it into the proper place? I'm really sorry, I probably sound really idiotic right now, and I thought I had it, but I guess I didn't. IhopeI'mdoingatleastthiscorrectly- AgateophobicFaerie (talk) 19:32, May 26, 2015 (UTC) nav templates Would you add nav templates to these protected pages? The Toadman: Origins is the prequel to, The Toadman. :Also part of that series, The Toadman 2 the last in the series. 22:42, May 26, 2015 (UTC) « tentious» 22:33, May 26, 2015 (UTC) Thank you very much once again for the help. Will get to work on the deletion appeal. Grantdomo (talk) 00:08, May 27, 2015 (UTC)Grant RE: Talk Archives I'll need the Header unprotected. No point in having the checklist since I'm no longer an admin~ Senjumaru Shutara 20:53, May 27, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, go ahead. Senjumaru Shutara 21:03, May 27, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! Hi! Just wanted to thank you for the help with formatting my work for the site. I'm afraid that wiki formatting isn't my strong point, so I really appreciate it. It means a lot to me, especially your help tagging them. Thanks! Justin.Parallax (talk) 08:35, May 28, 2015 (UTC) Noticed something Survival Guide members of you family aren't... → members of your family aren't... : Survival Guide would simply making you it's next victim. → would simply be making you its next victim. :Survival Guide (this was not edited thoroughly.) the only sign of you going to die a slow, painful death. → the only sign that your going to die a slow, painful death. :Survival Guide Better safe then sorry → Better safe than sorry. :Survival Guide ...and you wake to see a feeble looking, grey, humanoid at the end of. (Needs the comma nixed after "grey") :Survival Guide mob that looks like steve is scene in the distance. (Just buries head in shame...) :Survival Guide Everyone scared of something → Everyone's scared of something :Survival Guide ask for anyone who's name starts → whose name : not a prob, I'm betting there's more, though, I'm gonna keep looking it over. : become an hero with → a hero... :Also, your family are all dead → family members are... :If you work at a lighthouse(,) consider a career :On your 33rd birthday(,) try celebrating :If he chooses not to(,) he will scar you for life. :Rule #75 links to a deleted page. :If you are an adult and notice that (you) are being stalked by : magic stick that let's (lets) you draw living creatures : reminicing → reminiscing :abandoned us.", :Unless you're (your) name happens to be Legion. « tentious» 11:18, May 28, 2015 (UTC) Re Thank you for letting me know about the template. This was my first time hearing about it, so I appreciate that. GreyOwl (talk) 15:18, May 28, 2015 (UTC) Promotion Query Hi Tom. I was thinking about becoming a Rollbacker, since I like to edit pastas (and admittedly, would like a staff role on the wiki). The adminship requests page states that admins need to be active; but how active is active? I noticed some admins don't come on in ages. Can rollbackers be less active than admins? I have flickering exams all throughout the year, but I'm really active sometimes. If I'm, say, active every other month (or maybe two months) would I qualify as a rollbacker? Just curious. [[User:Rinskuro13|'LUCAS THE PERVY DRUNK CAT']] [[User talk:Rinskuro13| ➾ babe let’s get high together ➾]] 20:22, May 28, 2015 (UTC)Rinskuro13 Ref: Promotion Query Aright, thanks. I'll consider it. [[User:Rinskuro13|'LUCAS THE PERVY DRUNK CAT']] [[User talk:Rinskuro13| ➾ babe let’s get high together ➾]] 20:43, May 28, 2015 (UTC)Rinskuro13 Questions Hi underscore.I am new to creepypasta wikia and i just have a few questions.What is a timestamp?And how do you create a signature? Writer's Workshop I know this is probably a stupid question, but are we allowed to upload a pasta onto the wiki if it has been in writers workshop. Anyway, thanks man.Christopher Michael Richardson (talk) 08:30, May 29, 2015 (UTC) Why was my micro pasta COMPLETE DARKNESS deleted. Was it grammar, a bad twist, spelling, capitalization. Just to know.Christopher Michael Richardson (talk) 09:27, May 29, 2015 (UTC)